starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Fury
Biography Early Life Not much is known about Nick Fury's early life. One of the few things that is certain, and known only to a select few individuals, is that whoever he is, he had some kind of connection, possibly that of a relative to an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. named Dominic Smith. Most of the information that is available on Dominic Smith has been heavily redacted and deemed incredibly confidential and top secret. No one can speak to Dominic Smith on what he knows about Nick Fury, because Dominic Smith is registered as MIA after an operation in Syria, presumed KIA. When asked about his younger years, Nick Fury says nothing, saying that the information is out there, indicating that he might very well be the Nick Fury of the Howling Commandos fame. More Coming Soon Working for SHIELD He worked in the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. under the previous Nick Fury. He went on a wide variety of missions for the organization and over time, he rose within the ranks. He was in charge of acquiring various new pieces of technology and furthermore, ensuring that theses pieces of technology and any technology did not fall into the wrong hands. As it was, he racked up a number of kills and arrests working for the organization, particularly against HYDRA. One of his more interesting situations was actually witnessing the creation of the new Spider-Man. It would be the beginning of an interesting relationship between him and Julius Rapa. When that Nick Fury was killed in combat fighting the Chrell Invasion, the higher ups in Washington knew that SHIELD would need a leader, a figurehead. They began a search for the next possible candidate for the position. Dominic's name came up. A strong willed candidate who possessed a tactician's brain, Dominic was offered the position, one that he accepted. In order to further the mystique of SHIELD and its leader, he willingly underwent surgery to appear like the previous Nick Fury. Also he studied his mannerisms from archive footage and using his spy training, was able to modulate his voice to sound like the old Nick Fury. When the time came and Christian Sommers and Matthew Hunt were able to help reorganize S.H.I.E.L.D., Dominic Smith was chosen as the new leader of the group. It was made to seem as though this person was the real Nick Fury, and that he had been kept in stasis since the end of the Chrell Invasion and the war in order to keep him alive, and that now, finally, he had been healed of his injuries and was ready to resume control of the organization. This story helped boost the morale of the fledgling organization and helped give it legitimacy as it reformed. More Coming Soon Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Information Coming Soon Fire Flame the First Song Information Coming Soon Powers Nick Fury has no powers, as he is a baseline human. Abilities Information Coming Soon Limitations Nick Fury suffers from all of the limitations of a baseline human, though not as severely due to his physical conditioning. Threads/Appearances Due to the nature of Nick Fury's character, he is often times not necessarily a main participant in a thread, appearing sporadically throughout the course of a thread. All his appearances are listed here, not necessarily in chronological order. He currently has no permanent thread. *Strategic Homeland Intervention...Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Appearance) *Fire Flame: Out of the Ashes (One Shot) *Who We Are *Iron and Blood *Genesis: Fire Flame the First Song *Along Came a Spider *The Black Roses II: Deconstruction *S.H.I.E.L.D.: Shadowblade *S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Blinding Light *S.H.I.E.L.D.: God Save Us Everyone *Genesis: Anger *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *JLA: From the Ashes *Loki: A Touch of Destiny *A Caged Falcon Category: Mirrodin Category: Males (WH) Category: Mirrodin (WoH) Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: New Yorkers